guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/any Charging Anti-kite
Please test and vote on builds. Please do not vote on a build until you have actually tested it. Favored: #Standard, effective sword combo, IAS with cancel stance, and perpetual speed buff FTW. Other arena tags could be added as well. - [[User:Krowman|Jesuis'Krowman']] 00:29, 17 February 2007 (CST) #Sure. Defiant Elements 00:23, 19 February 2007 (CST) #Charging Strike never sucked to begin with. It's got all the standard Warrior stuff which I like. Condition removal would be icing on top of the cake. I do believe that there is another build, which used Charging + Flail, but it's different from this one. (T/ ) 02:37, 19 February 2007 (CST) #Isn't this the one I posted in the other Charging Strike build as a suggestion? =P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 01:48, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Unfavored: #Not a bad build, but the name is a misnomer. A good anti-kiting build uses a speedbuff like rush in order to maintain constant autocrits on a kiter's back, while synergizing well with bulls strike and/or protectors strike by not requiring energy. Charging strike is an energy hog, and is more suited as an on-demand frenzy cancel and well placed +damage. It's also good against a stationary target such as an NPC. As a general rule, kiting > any speed buff that ends on contact, and bulls strike is not a particularly strong choice alongside an energy based speedbuff. -GreedyGus Discussion This is my attempt at trying to make a useless elite useful... did it work? -Punjabprince 20:01, 15 February 2007 (CST) :If its bad in the first place, its for a reason, don't try to cure it's lonliness. — Blastedt 20:14, 15 February 2007 (CST) It's not technically bad, it's just... unused. I've tried it and it can put out some decent DPS but, like I said on the actual page, it does need another melee character to help it out. -Punjabprince 12:27, 16 February 2007 (CST) Drop PS for an IAS, and you've got something great. Frenzy would be your best choice here; the low recharge on CS allows it to better be used as a cancel stance. Your weapons should be different as well. Your shield kind of stinks. Maybe take a 45/-2 or a 30/-5 shield, and you want a Vamp, Zealous and an Ebon Sword of Fortitude. If you made those changes, you shouldn't have any trouble getting this vetted. - Krowman 12:42, 16 February 2007 (CST) :Right on. Message my talk page when you remove this from stubs and I'll vote on it. - Krowman 15:00, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::I think you'll spend most of your time using your zealous weapon since ChargingS alone is a hefty energy duty. Either way, ChargingS is just underpowered for it's purpose. --8765 15:05, 16 February 2007 (CST) :::Really? You've never seen it run on Ob Mode before? I have seen it (the version I suggested) ran a few different ways: ::::*W/E with Shock ::::*W/Mo with Mending Touch ::::*W/A with Signet of Malice :::as well as this Bull's Strike variant. One thing I didn't notice before, you should have a piece of Stoneskin armor if using KDs. - [[User:Krowman|Jesuis'Krowman']] 16:57, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::::Whoops, I didn't notice that either. Coming from these comments, I'm guessing it's ready to be voted on. -Punjabprince 18:32, 16 February 2007 (CST) Overhaul I was contemplating posting this as a new build, but first i wanted to see if people like this augmentation. One of the main problems with this build is that it doesn't get very much damage out of Charging Strike, wich can potentially do a lot of damage very frequently. So, switching some skills and maxing out strength(and substituting a better heal) here is my version. Attributes Strength 12 + 1 + 1 Swordsmanship 10 + 1 Earth Prayers 8 Sever Artery + Gash + Counterattack + Charging Strike + Bull's Strike + Signet of Pious Light + Vital Boon + Resurrection Signet This allows Charging Strike and Bull's Strike to do more damage. While attacking, Charging Strike and Counterattack are spammed alternately, with sever artery and gash used when ready. This allows for a large damage output whether spiking or not, although energy should be saved for a spike. The heal is a two part heal done by casting Vital Boon then Pious Light. At 8 Earth Prayers this heals for 220 health in the same time as heal sig and without a penalty, also, if one is interrupted the other can be used. And there are also many other uses for vital boon. However, Pious Light is somewhat questionable depending on how your monks heal( how much they use enchantments ). It hurts to get rid of Frenzy, but I think you'll find this has much higher damage output and is more versatile. ~Dank Climes